Uchuu Sentai Gaiaranger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: The Culdesac Kids become a Super Sentai to protect earth's Eco


Uchuu Sentai Gaiaranger (Space Squadron Gaiaranger)

An anime X-Overs and Super Sentai

Ed-GaiaRed

Edd-GaiaBlue

Eddy-GaiaYellow

Rolf-GaiaGreen

Nazz-GaiaPink

Dante-GaiaWhite-GaiaShadow

Mecha: Gaiaranger Robo

Mecha Weapon: Galaxy Sword

Story 1: Arrival of the Uchuu Sentai

It cuts to Rolf, Ed, Edd and Eddy working on the Farm with Dante and Nazz's Help "Thanks for the Aid, But guys, What about our Anime Report for Japanese Class at Peach Creek High?" said Rolf "We could do a report on Super Sentai." Said Dante "Yeah, We could do that." Said Rolf as Rolf got on his computer "Ok, here we go 1st up, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャー Hyakujū Sentai Gyaorenjya?,) is Toei's twenty-fifth production of the Super Sentai television series airing in 2001 and celebrated the franchise's 25th anniversary. Its footage was used in the 2002 American series Power Rangers Wild Force and was later dubbed in 2010 as the retitled Power Ranger: Jungle Force for South Korean television. One thousand years ago, a war raged between humans and the demonic Org race. With the help of the Power Animals, the ancient Gao Warriors were able to defeat the Org's leader, Hyakkimaru, and seal the Orgs. Today, the Orgs have begun to revive, and five warriors have been chosen by the Power Animals. They must abandon their current lives and become the new generation of Gaorangers to protect the life of Earth." He said as he Typed it down on PowerPoint and Noah said "Rolf, What are you doing?" and Rolf replied "Doing a report on Super Sentai, The ones we are doing are Gaoranger, Go-Busters and Akibaranger." He spoke "Ah yes, the 25th Super Sentai, Type up the list of the members." Said Noah Vorlick "The Members names are Kakeru Shishi, Gaku Washio, Kai Samezu, Soutarou Ushigome, Sae Taiga, and Tsukumaro Oogami." Said Rolf Their Transformation Devices are called G-Phones. Their Henshin Calls are…." He said as he takes a Toy Wild Phone and Yells "Gao Access!" and Posed "The Surging Shark! Gao Blue!" said Rolf "Amazing!" their weapons are the Lion Fang, Eagle Sword, Surging Shark Cutters, Bison Axe and The Tiger Baton, which, when combined, they form the Evil-Crushing Hundred Beast Sword or in this case the Haja Hyakujūken when they finish it off GaoRed will say "Evil, Disperse (邪鬼退散, Jaki Taisan). The Lion Fang can Transform into the Gao Mane Buster a gun that is used by GaoRed by the command "Lion Fang, transform!" Received in episode 3 when GaoRed refused to give up when the Gaorangers were losing to Camera Org. It has two modes: Normal Mode (ノーマルモード, Nōmaru Mōdo), which rapidly fires laser blasts like a machine gun, and Final Mode (ファイナルモード, Fainaru Mōdo), which fires a powerful energy blast from a barrel that extends from the mouth." Said Rolf, "next is Go-Busters the 36th Sentai, the theme is Secret Agents or spies, the team is comprised of 4 humans and a Buddyroid their names are Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Masato Jin, and Beet J. Stag, J's the only Buddyroid that can turn into a Go-Buster, the Mechas are GoBuster-Oh, Buster Hercules, Go-Buster Ace Stag Custom, Kero GoBuster-Oh, GoBuster Great, Tatagami Rai-Oh and Go-buster King., Finally, DARE I say it…Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger." Said Rolf "What does "Hikonin" Mean?" said Noah "Father, Hikonin Means Unofficial in japan, there are 3 members, Nobuo Akagi, Mitsuki Aoyagi , and Yumeria Moegi. 1 boy and 2 girls, their Henshin device/ sidearm is called the MMZ-01 Moe Moe Z-Cune, when all the Akibarangers are Together, they can perform the Moe Magnum." And he prints it out and puts it in his backpack and Gets some Sleep and they present it to the class "A+ for all 6 of you! My favorite part was seeing the toy Henshin devices, weapons and Mecha, good job!" said Mr. Morikawa "Thanks Morikawa-Sensei!" said Rolf as they walked home "Hey guys, would it be great if we were on our own Sentai Team?" said Ed "I Would make an Amazing Yellow." Said Eddy "I Would make an Awesome White or silver warrior." Said Dante and a white hooded woman arrived "They may be worthy….." she spoke as Noah looks at Rolf "Well done! I never knew your knowledge of Super Sentai could be able to give you a good grade!" said Noah as a Woman arrived "Who are you Madame?" said Noah as the woman flipped her hood, revealing she had green back long hair "I Am Gaia." She spoke "Gaia? Like mother earth?" said Rolf "Yes, and I need your help, a pollution based alien race is attacking the galaxy, we need your help, The others are in the base." Said Gaia as Rolf hugged Noah goodbye "Please Rolf, be careful, I could never forgive myself if you were killed." Said Noah as Rolf took the Elevator "Aw man! Aw man! Aw man!" he said in fear "Afraid of heights?" said Gaia "I Guess so, used to think tech would take my soul, but, it's safe." Said Rolf "But now I've come down with pathological acrophobia!" said Rolf in fear as they reached the top "OK, Spy Cams, tubes, Pilot's seat, average futuristic base." Said Rolf "Sup Rolf!" said Eddy "Ed, Double-D, Eddy, Nazz!" said Rolf as he joined up with each other "I Called you 5 here to become the Uchuu Sentai Gaiaranger, Ed you shall become GaiaRed, Edd, brave and Caring, you shall become GaiaBlue, Rolf, you shall become GaiaGreen, Eddy, brash and arrogant, you shall become GaiaYellow, and Nazz, you shall become GaiaPink. Together you are Known as Uchuu Sentai Gaiaranger!" said Gaia as Noah watched with the other parents and Clapped "Beautiful Speech Gaia!" said Stan "These, are your Gaia Changers, the Transformation Call is "Gaia Change!" now try it out" said Gaia as the Core 5 put on their Gaia Changers and Struck their Poses "Gaia Change!" they shout as they are in the same suits as the Boukengers but Rolf's Is green with a green visor and the others visors are the same colors as their suits "The Crimson Guardian! GaiaRed!" said Ed "The Sapphire Guardian! GaiaBlue!" said Edd "The Emerald Guardian! GaiaGreen!" said Rolf "The Topaz Guardian! GaiaYellow!" said Eddy "The Rose Guardian! GaiaPink!" said Nazz "Protecting and Cleansing the Planet! Uchuu Sentai!" said Ed "GAIARANGER!" Said the core 5 as Multicolored smoke exploded and they Posed and Gaia said "A Toxoid is attacking! Go Gaiarangers!" said Gaia as they Ran out the Door and saw the Smog Toxoid throwing Glass Soda bottles on the ground "Dishishishishishi! Vilax will be pleased with the Earth's downfall! No Eco, No life Baki!" said the Smog Toxoid "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Said Rolf "What!? Gaiarangers!?" Grr…..Vandooms kill them!" said the Smog Toxoid as a swarm of Black Krybots arrived "Gaia Weapons GO!" Said the core 5 "Gaia Knuckler!" said Ed as he had a shuttle shaped version of the Red Lion Fang "Gaia Slicer!" said Edd As he held starship themed versions of the Shark Cutters "Gaia Axe!" said Eddy as he held a Yellow version of the Black Bison Axe "Gaia Sword!" said Rolf as he held a green version of the Eagle Sword but it had shuttle wings and Nazz said "Gaia Baton!" as she held out a pink version of the Tiger Baton but the head was a shuttle "Go!" said Ed as he Punched a Vandoom in the Gut, as Edd, Eddy and Rolf slashed a few more with their weapons and Nazz's weapon had extended into a Bo Staff and she was sending some flying "Imposible (Impossible)! " said Smog Toxoid "Form Gaia Sabre!" said Ed as they formed a Multicolored Hyakujūken "Gaia Slash!" said Ed as they brought it down on Smog Toxoid "Curse You!" he shouts as he Explodes and he was still there "No….It's not over yet! THE SHOW HAS JUST BEGUN BAKI!" He shouts as he Injects himself with a Syringe filled with some serum "Raaaaaaagghhhhh!" he roared "This…is bad!" said Rolf "Rangers, I am sending you the Gaia Machines, they can form the Gaiaranger Robo." Said Gaia as 5 Vehicles arrived, a red car, a blue jet, a yellow tanker, a green tank and a Pink Policecar. "Call the GaiaRacer!" said Ed as the Others got in their vehicles "Uchuu Gattai!" said Ed as the Vehicles Lined up and formed a robot, Nazz's Gaia-Policecar Split in half and became arms, the Jet became a Body, the Tank split in half and Became waist with legs and the Tanker formed into leg armor and shoulder armor and the Car splits in 2 and formed the front and back with a Timeranger Robo Alpha head "Kansei! Gaiaranger Robo!" said the Core 5 as it Drew a gold bladed version of the Chikyuu Ken from Dai Sentai Goggle V "GaiaSabre!" said Ed as the giant Smog Toxoid looks at the Robo "What are ya Gonna do with that Oversized letter-opener Baki?" he spoke "This! Gaia Energy Slash!" said Ed as the Blade Glowed Green and traced the "G" In Gaia and Slashed through the Monster like a hot knife through butter "How can this be!? BAKI!" He went as he explodes


End file.
